


The Chemical Process of Happily Ever After

by TheAlduinBane



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlduinBane/pseuds/TheAlduinBane
Summary: I'd chose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. -The Chaos of Stars.A collection of one-shots revolving around Tadashi and Honey Lemon.





	The Chemical Process of Happily Ever After

Tadashi regarded himself to be a decent person. He was finishing his PhD in SFIT so that he can be a professor. He just recently succeeded in marketing Baymax to the national hospital of the country and now they’re producing personal healthcare companions all over the nation, even importing overseas to less fortunate nations that are often struck by calamity disasters. His current goal was updating Baymax’s features. Hiro finished his undergraduate degree just last year and is now the youngest person to ever hold an executive position in the Department of Technology and Science in the government. It was a good life so far for Tadashi Hamada, he was a good guy. But he could never comprehend why his wife seemed so unhappy with him recently. Unhappy with everyone, really. Just mostly at her husband. 

Honey Lemon was known to be SFIT’s very own ray of sunshine. Always energetic and sweet, she’d light up the whole place if she could. He still recalled the first time they met as freshmen in a great big university. She was flittering around in her lab and nervously asked him if he could dip his finger in a beaker of torrid black chemicals. On normal circumstances, a rational person would decline such a crazy idea but he really wanted to be friends with her. He got out with a whole hand (it just turned the liquid to the colour of his skin) and a budding friendship. It turned out to be a very successful cosmetics brand. Tadashi always wondered what a gaping hole his life would’ve been if he refused to dip his finger in that beaker. He was so thankful that he did. They were friends for a long time before they finally acknowledged their feelings for one another. And after 2 years of courting, with the help of the discovery of stringless bungee jumping, a ring, and his trusty friends, he popped the question. 

And she said yes. 

That was 6 months ago. Most people would chastise a couple for getting married straight out of college, but they knew they were ready for this. Why prolong the happily ever after? 

He was currently coding information into Baymax’s motherboard. He looked over to the other side of his lab to find Honey asleep, wrapped up in his jacket. He was grateful that she finally got a wink of sleep. She’s been restless recently, tossing and turning at night rendering him sleepless as well. They end up cooking noodles at 2am in the morning while watching reruns of Breaking Bad. He wasn’t the only one who noticed this change in behaviour. There was a time wherein they were eating out for sushi and Honey saw that Wasabi left out his wasabi (he never ate it since spilling it on his shirt in first year). She got the whole chunk and placed it directly on her mouth. They all stared at her incredulously. She then drowned a whole bottle of water and dubbed it as an exciting experience. 

Another peculiar happening was when Fred was telling them about his childhood, particularly his relationship with his dad. It was a funny story really, as Fred always handled things lightly. He was telling them about the time he first learned how to ride a bike and how his dad added a propeller in the back to keep him balanced. He then discovered at 16 that he never really learned how to ride on his own. They laughed, but Honey started sobbing. “That’s so sweet!” she cried as Tadashi put an arm around her, giving her a weird look. 

At home, she was extremely moody. One time she’d be cuddly and affectionate then suddenly she’d berate him for something he wasn’t aware of. There was a time when he made salad for them knowing she loves having healthy food once and a while. He approached their bedroom intending on making her breakfast in bed. When she woke up and saw the dish she cried and asked him if he thought of her to be getting fat. 

Honey stirred in her seat, waking up from her cat nap. She saw Tadashi furiously typing code after code in his computer. She noticed his suit wrapped around her and took a whiff. She always loved his scent, a unique musk of new paper and coffee. She rolled her seat towards him and hugged him from the back. 

“I was hoping you’d wake to see this.” he pecked her forehead. 

“I’m almost done with the new features.” he smiled. 

“I call dibs for the test run. I’m not feeling quite well.” she sighed. 

Tadashi swirled around and faced her. 

“Really?” He felt her forehead to see if she had a fever. He pulled her towards him and placed her on his lap. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” he cuddled her close. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck, a habit she picked up since dating. 

“I’m sort of feeling nauseous and light headed. I think it’s my crash phase after coffee binging from that experiment yesterday.” 

He rubbed her back soothingly. This was a perfect opportunity to test out Baymax again to see if he can detect malfunction due to non-harmful substances. He slowly spun his chair to avoid any further nausea for his wife. 

“Hold on, just a few more codes and we’ll test him out.” He felt Honey’s lashes close against his neck. He leaned his head against her soft hair and continued typing the last few lines. 

He kissed her 30 minutes later to wake her up. Weird enough, she was suddenly energetic, hopping off his lap and calling in the gang to his lab to witness Baymax’s upgrades. Tadashi knew this was another one of her weird mood swings but at least she wasn’t on the other end of the emotional spectrum. The gang gathered up inside his lab and left space in the middle for the red box that contained Baymax. 

“I’m the guinea pig!” Honey excitedly trilled. 

From behind Gogo, Wasabi snickered. “Finally, now we get to know why you’re so…” Gogo alarmingly covered his mouth knowing that Wasabi was treading on dangerous waters of a female hormonal imbalance. The two of them sighed in relief realising that Honey was too distracted to have heard the quip. 

“Ow.” she grinned at the unfolding metal box. Even if he’s mastered Baymax’s mechanical functions long before, he still feels the swell of pride everything he responds to his activation key. Baymax inflated up and waddled towards Honey Lemon. 

“Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.” he said. “I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said ‘ow’.” 

Tadashi was grateful that the his codes weren’t interfering with older codes. So far so good. He observed how Honey Lemon’s lips were moving to the words Baymax was saying. She’s been around him for so long. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” 

“I’d say 3. It’s more a dull annoying ache really.” 

“I will scan you now.” Tadashi held his breath, hoping that he wouldn’t have to go over 178 pages of codes again to find a single mistake. Baymax was silent for a moment longer than that of which he was coded for. “Please wait as I process the information.” the robot said. Tadashi’s heart rate picked up. He only coded Baymax to say that when there’s something off. 

“Scan complete. It seems that there is an intrusive independent body in your system. You have increased hormonal imbalance and gravidity that which causes the cramps.” he said. 

“Did I eat something or…?” Honey continued on, suddenly worried that this was something more alarming. 

“From my scan, this imbalance is caused by…” Tadashi couldn’t believe it, Baymax was buffering. 

“Pregnancy.” 

Everyone’s jaw dropped simultaneously. The gang was silent. Honey Lemon was silent. Gogo was silent. Wasabi was silent. Even Fred was silent. And Tadashi felt his brain was malfunctioning.   
“You are on your first trimester. A healthy embryo is steadily growing within your uterus. I suggest a healthy diet and lots of sleep and rest.” Baymax continued. Everyone was still quiet. Baymax interpreted the silence as a cue for further explanation. “From my DNA database, the father is Tadashi Hamada.” 

“I’m going to be a dad.” 

“You’re going to be a dad.” Honey whispered. 

“You’re going to be a mom!” Tadashi shouted.

“I’m going to be a mom!” Honey screamed. 

“We’re going to be parents!” they both screamed. 

“I’m going to be an uncle!” Fred pulled them both into a hug. The gang snapped out of shock and excitedly gathered into a group hug. They all congratulated the couple (who were still slightly in shock). 

“What can I say, Hamada. That was fast.” Gogo chuckled and punched Tadashi’s arm. 

“We’re gonna have a little genius running around!” Wasabi patted Tadashi’s back. “Gonna be running around and messing things from their…proper organization.” he gulped, imagining a little toddler wrecking havoc his tidy lab. 

“I’ve sensed heightened levels of dopamine. I’m sure that this is good news. I am now contacting: Hiro Hamada.” A screen projected on Baymax’s tummy. Hiro’s face appeared in the screen, looking tired from work. “Hey guys.” Hiro said. He noticed the joyous looking group hug. “What’s up?” he raised a speculative brow. 

“You’re going to be an uncle.” Tadashi said. 

Which resulted into more confusion until it finally clicked. “Y-you mean, Honey’s…?” 

Honey Lemon grinned widely and nodded. Hiro’s face lighted up like a bulb, it was priceless. “I’m going to be an uncle! Oh! Oh wow! Holy…. That’s awesome! That’s beyond awesome! Congratulations you guys!” he exclaimed, barely able to form a coherent sentence. “I’m going to be an uncle!” he cried out and they heard his co-workers whoop and holler from behind the camera. “Fist bump bro, you did good.” Hiro directed his fist to the front camera. “Thanks, man.” Tadashi fist bumped Baymax. 

“Badala dala da.” he robot said. The Hamada brothers laughed. 

“We are so celebrating tonight. I am so going to make the best baby room in the world. It’s gonna have an electric diaper changer, and a really awesome baby mobile that changes into anything the baby wants and a hologram that shows nursery songs and—“

“And a giant dinosaur pillow!” Fred jumped into the air. “I propose pizza at my place tonight!” 

They all started pitching in their own ideas for the baby. It even got so far as the baby’s college plans. Tadashi still couldn’t believe he was going to be a dad. To an actual human being. Him and Honey. Actual parents. Actual baby. 

That night as he crawled beside his wife in bed, he snuggled against her stomach and palmed her currently flat stomach. 

“Hello.” he said, smiling. “I’m your dad.” 

Honey ran her hand through his hair. “And you’re going to be a great dad.”

He smiled up at her, as the dispersed moonlight shone on her face. “You really think so?”

“I know so, silly. Look how well you did with Hiro.”

He crawled his way up until he nuzzled her nose. “I love you so much.”She held his face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “And I love you too.”

A year later Tadashi found himself following a waddling toddler in a baby walker holding a plastic screw driver around the lab. “You know what, I can already tell.” Wasabi said peering down as the kid started figuring out how a screw driver clutched a bolt. “You’re kid’s going to be a super nerd.” 

“Well,” he chuckled as Kimi started twisting the screw driver. “She is her parent’s daughter.”


End file.
